Bones - 2 - Il allait souffrir
by Ficandbones
Summary: Hannah venait de se faire planter devant l'autel par Booth. Elle n'allait pas rester là, sans rien faire. (Cette fiction bien que qu'indépendante, elle prend la suite immédiate d' "Elle avait répondu "oui"").


**Bonsoir,**

**Dans un premier temps, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posé le weekend dernier, mais je me suis retrouvée sans suite à vous proposer. Je fais tellement de chose en même temps que je n'ai plus rien d'avance. Je suis terriblement désolée, j'espère que vous accepterez mes excuses.**

**Alors, pour vous raconter quelques petites choses sur cette nouvelle fiction. Déjà, c'est la suite de "Elle avait répondu "oui"", eh oui, enfin ! Pourquoi elle n'arrive que maintenant ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais commencé la fiction mais elle ne me plaisait pas du tout. C'est ce soir, en y repensant que j'ai trouvé l'idée qui me plaisait réellement.**

**Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre et j'espère que vous serez de mon avis. Celui-ci a été écrit en l'espace de 2h30, il est court mais c'est seulement pour vous présenter le contexte.**

**Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture et je vous retrouve en bas de la page !**

* * *

Hannah venait d'entrer dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Booth. Elle avait les yeux rougit à force de pleurer, voilà que deux heures plus tôt Booth, l'homme de sa vie l'avait plantée devant l'autel.

Elle venait de passer les deux précédentes heures dans une petite salle de l'église, le plus loin possible de ses proches. Seule son caméraman et meilleur ami avait pu entrer dans la pièce.

**OoOoOoO**

_Jules Drew, son caméraman s'était mis à genoux devant Hannah qui s'était assise sur la seule chaise de la pièce, la tête enfouie dans ses bras._

\- _Eh, avait-il dit, Hannah ? Ca va, ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…_

\- _Jules, s'il-te-plait, j'ai besoin d'être seule, avait répondu Hannah en gardant son visage caché._

\- _Hannah…_

\- _Non, lui avait-elle coupé la parole, je veux être seule. Tu peux comprendre ça ?_

_Jules n'avait pas répondu. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et, après un soupir, il sortit._

**OoOoOoO**

Elle vérifia la totalité des pièces de l'appartement sans croiser Booth, elle s'en doutait, il ne pouvait pas être là. Elle savait même où il était en ce moment. Rien que d'y penser, une bouffé de colère monta en elle. Ni une, ni deux, elle arracha le voile qui se trouvait encore dans ses cheveux et le jeta de l'autre côté de la salle à manger.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre une seconde fois, elle fulminait. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? C'était lui qui l'avait demandé en mariage, elle voulait refuser mais quand il avait insisté avec sa longue tirade, elle avait accepté.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait accepté, elle l'aimait ! Elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui, elle voulait même avoir des enfants avec lui et voilà qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air. A cause de l'autre !

Elle en était sûre : il ne l'aurait jamais laissé en plan dans l'église si sa partenaire n'avait pas prit ses jambes à son cou en filant sans ce retourner alors qu'il allait lui dire « oui ».

La fureur d'Hannah augmentait de plus en plus, elle en devenait rouge.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'inviter à son mariage, elle aurait dû prévenir Booth qu'elle ne la voulait pas à son mariage. Brennan avait beau être la meilleure amie de son fiancé – pouvait-elle encore l'appeler « son fiancé » ? -, elle n'aurait pas dû venir, elle n'aurait au dû partir comme une folle…

Hannah n'en pouvait plus ! Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire, elle alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le tiroir avec les couverts.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre, déclara-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle sortit un couteau du tiroir et sans plus de cérémonie, elle déchira sa belle robe de mariée. Une fois que sa longue traine fût déchirée, elle l'enleva et celle-ci retrouva rapidement le voile qu'elle avait jeté un peu plus tôt.

\- Il ne me reste plus que ça à faire, recommença à parler Hannah à voix haute en examinant le couteau qui venait de servir à couper sa robe de marié.

Elle venait de prendre une décision, elle était irréversible, mais elle allait la faire jusqu'au bout.

Hannah savait exactement où se trouvait l'arme de secours de Booth, elle la récupéra. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique chance, elle mit seulement une balle dans l'arme. Elle sortit de l'appartement sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte à clef, elle s'en moquait.

La jeune femme conduisit jusque l'appartement de Brennan, elle savait qu'ils seraient là-bas, tous les deux.

Hannah connaissait le code d'accès à l'immeuble depuis le jour où elle avait été sur le toit pour nager dans la piscine. Elle le composa et après avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer par un « bip » sonore, elle entra.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'appeler l'ascenseur, pour ça, elle était trop en colère. Elle monta les deux étages qui séparaient le rez-de-chaussée de l'appartement de Brennan. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, elle sonna à l'appartement, ne voulant pas qu'ils voient que c'était elle, elle se mit sur le côté.

Qu'importe la personne qui allait ouvrir, elle lui tirerait dessus.

Hannah n'attendit pas longtemps, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement. Elle se posta face à la porte et tira au niveau de la poitrine de la personne. Elle n'avait eu qu'une chance mais d'après l'immense tache rouge qui s'agrandissait, elle ne l'avait pas manqué. Elle fut encore plus rassurée par sa réussite lorsqu'elle entendit la personne s'écrouler sur le sol.

Elle n'attendit pas que la seconde personne de l'appartement n'arrive, elle lâcha larme sur le sol et prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle dévala les marches et sortit de l'appartement. Elle savait maintenant où elle irait : chez son meilleur ami, Jules. Elle avait plus besoin de lui maintenant qu'il y a un peu plus de deux heures.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est court, mais j'ai voulu vous poster quelque chose. **

**Oui, la sadique est de retour. J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir...**

**Alors, ce weekend, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir publier. Samedi, c'est mon anniversaire et je n'aurais peut-être pas l'occasion d'écrire. Enfin bon, j'ai un début d'une OS (qui se composera peut-être de deux chapitre), je vous la posterais peut-être.**

**Je vous souhaite un bon vendredi et un bon weekend de trois jours et à la prochaine.**

_PS : N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ça peut m'aider à écrire la suite..._


End file.
